Winnie the Pooh Enters The Magic School Bus
Winnie the Pooh Enters The Magic School Bus is another Winnie the Pooh TV Series made by TBA. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future Episodes Trivia * The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk Pepikrankenitz, Zhane,Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Ttark, Baloo, Bagheera, Mushu, Cri-Kee, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The DigiDestined and their Digimon,Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Genie, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name and Snott will guest star in every episode of this series. * Bowser, Mistress 9, Bowser Jr., Azula, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator),Team Rocket(Jessie, James, and Meowth), Arthur and Cecil, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Hades, Pain and Panic and Sheldon J. Plankton will work for various villains in this series but they will mainly work for Janet (The Magic School Bus). * In this series, whenever the students transform into animals, our heroes will be of the size of of whatever animal whatever the class transformed into. * In this series, each of Mrs. Frizzle's students form a bond with each of our heroes: ** Tim will form a close bond with Baloo, Littlefoot, Guido and Rabbit ** Arnold will form a close bond with Petrie, Piglet, Squidward, Zazu, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu ** Carlos will form a close bond with Genie, Tigger, Earthworm Jim, Kronk, Wakko, and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. ** Phoebe will form a close bond with Eeyore,Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Cera, Ducky, Spike and Ruby. ** Keesha will form a close bond with Brock, Peter Puppy, Snott, Ttark, Bagheera and Zhane. ** Raphie will form a close bond with Winnie the Pooh, Spongebob, Patrick, Chomper, Togepi, and Yakko ** Dorothy Ann will form a close bond with Dot, Sandy, Misty, The DigiDestined and their Digimon and Jiminy Cricket ** Wanda will form a close bond with Mushu, Cri-kee, Princess What's-Her-Name, The Vultures and Mr. Krabs * The Magic School Bus ''and ''Aladdin started airing on television in 1994, the same year that The Lion King ''was released in theaters, ''The Return of Jafar ''and T''he Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure ''were released on home video as well as the same year that ''Animaniacs ''aired its second season. * ''Earthworm Jim ''and ''Timon and Pumbaa started airing on television in 1995, the same year that Season 2 of The Magic School Bus ''started airing, ''Aladdin ''aired its last two seasons, as well as the same year that ''The Land Before Time III: The Time of Great Giving ''and ''The Lion King were released on home video. * Season 3 of The Magic School Bus ''and Season 4 of ''Animaniacs s''tarted airing in 1996, the same year that ''Timon and Pumbaa ''aired its second season, ''Earthworm Jim aired its second and final season as well as the same year that The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through The Mists ''and ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves were released directly to home video,The Jungle Book was re-released on home video, and The Land Before Time was first released on DVD. * ''The Magic School Bus ''aired its fourth and final season in 1997, the same year that Animaniacs aired its fifth and final season, ''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin ''and ''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island ''were released on home video, ''Pokemon ''started airing in Japan as well as the same year that ''Hercules ''was released in theaters. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:TV series Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Sci-Fi crossovers Category:Sci-fi/comedy films Category:Education films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Island Adventure Films Category:Pirate Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Time Travel Films